Fusion Unleashed: Yorugiku
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Part 11 of the Fusion Saga. One-Shot! It's Byakuya's birthday, and Yoruichi thinks he needs a stress-reliever. So she fuses with Rangiku to become the ultimate birthday gift! YoruichiXByakuyaXRangiku!

YoruichiXByakuyaXRangiku

 **A.N.: One-Shot! This is part of my** _ **Fusion Saga.  
**_ **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning; Lemon! Furry!**

 _ **Shortly after the events of Fusion Unleashed: Kuzu….  
**_ **Squad 6: Byakuya's office  
Yoruichi POV**

"Why hello there, Little Byakuya!" Yoruichi said with a large grin as she hopped into the captain's office through a window in her black cat form. "So I hear it's a certain captain's birthday tomorrow! Any special plans?"

Sitting at his desk, Byakuya scowled at the cat. He hated his birthday for the sole reason that Yoruichi had a bad tendency to show up and tease him, flirting with him like he was a young boy again. "No, Lady Yoruichi, I've no plans. And I don't plan on having any plans for my birthday. Now if you'll please leave me in peace, I have work to do," he said with a scowl.

To his annoyance, the werecat hopped up on his desk and lay down on a stack of papers. "Oh come now, Byakuya. You're such a stiff! You mean to tell me you don't have anything special planned? No parties? No day-off? Not even…."

 _POOF!_

"…A stress-reliever?" asked a naked Yoruichi, laying on her side as naked as the day she was born. Looking at Byakuya bearing all her glory, Yoruichi looked like her beautiful body was carved from stone, the beautiful woman looking irresistible.

Except that was a sight that Byakuya had seen many a time in his youth and he was by far used to his former mentor's promiscuity. "No," he said with a glare. "Leave me to my work, Lady Yoruichi. It's far more important than my birthday."

Yoruichi frowned as she stared at the man, who was unmoved by her nude body. Sighing, Yoruichi popped back into her black cat form. "Party pooper," she scoffed before heading out the window. "I can see the century I've been gone has turned you into a stiff…."

Byakuya merely shook his head as he watched the cat leave before turning back to his work, glad that the cat had not seen the tent in his pants….

 _ **An hour later….  
**_ **Squad 10: Captain's office  
Yoruichi POV**

Yoruichi hopped into Toshiro's office through the open window, much like she did Byakuya's, and landed on the couch next to Rangiku. Laying down, Yoruichi sighed. "Good lord, that boy's become so dull. How can anyone not see all of this in my human form and not want a piece?"

Rangiku, sipping a bottle of sake, looked down at the former captain amused. "Oh? What, you tried to hit on him? Are you sure your girlfriend would appreciate that?"

"Halibel's busy having fun with her fraccion. I'm not mad at her for having some fun with her friends, not when she sent me videos…" Yoruichi added, smirking deviously. "But yeah, I showed him the goods and offered to give him a very nice birthday present and he still turned me down. I remember back when he was a boy and he couldn't resist me. How droll he's become…."

"Well he is Captain Kuchiki, after all," Rangiku noted. "He's always been stiff for as long as I've known him. I doubt anything can break his icy-cold demeanor. Not even a smoking hot body like yours." She took another sip of sake. "Shame…."

But Yoruichi wouldn't be deterred. She would break Byakuya's stone-cold heart and prove that he was still the little boy she'd known him at heart; the young man who couldn't keep his hands off of her.

…And she had an idea of how to do it….

"Hmm…a shame Halibel has our Potara Earrings. I think Byakuya would've found Yorubel irresistible…" she mused, wishing that her girlfriend hadn't taken the earrings.

Rangiku put down her bottle and grinned from ear to ear. "Then why don't we use mine?" Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the small box containing the red Potara earrings inside. "I've wanted to know how different the earrings feel from the dance."

The werecat looked at the earrings and smiled. "Oh? Are you sure?"

"Sure! I've always wanted to see Captain Kuchiki's face be something other than stoic!" Rangiku merrily said.

A voice chirped in from behind. "If it will get you two to please let me finish this paperwork then by all means, go for it. Just leave me in piece!" Toshiro shouted, a vein bulging on his forehead. The boy sat at his desk, a mountain of paperwork before him.

Yoruichi nodded. "That's fine. Sorry to disturb you, Captain Hitsugaya. C'mon, Rangiku."

The werecat hopped up onto Rangiku shoulder and together they left Captain Hitsugaya to his work. While they walked down the hallway, Yoruichi asked the obvious. "Hey Rangiku? How come your captain has a black eye?"

Rangiku shrugged. "I don't know. I think something happened while he was on vacation and he's too embarrassed about it to say what it is. Personally, I think he might have had a little too much fun while he was over at Ichigo's and that's why he was in such a rush to give me back my earrings." She turned to the cat and smiled. "So, wanna pop out of that form and take these for a spin?" she asked, dangling the earrings.

"We could do that. Or…" suddenly the cat was hit by a stroke of inspiration. "I've got a better idea: put the earring on me as I am now."

"What?!"

 _ **Later that Night….  
**_ **Byakuya's Bedroom  
Byakuya POV**

Sleeping alone in his large futon, Byakuya slumbered on as the moon steadily made its trek across the night sky. Like always he slept a restless sleep, the burdens of his responsibilities always taking a heavy toll on him. But he did not stir as the door to the bedroom opened up and a silent intruder stalked into the room.

Again, Byakuya didn't stir when the intruder pulled back the covers and undid the tie to the captain's nightrobe. Leaning down, the intruder whispered into the Kuchiki clan leader's ear. "Oh Byakuya…it's midnight…time to unwrap your present…."

Sensing the intrusion, Byakuya's eyes snapped open and he sat up, almost head-butting the intruder sitting in his bed. He reached for Senbonzakura but found that it was no longer by his side, the woman taking it away and stashing it nearby to make sure Byakuya didn't attack her. Turning his head, Byakuya's eyes widened and then narrowed when he saw the intruder. "Lieutenant Matsumoto! What is the meaning of this?" he said glaring.

The woman with Rangiku's face giggled. "You're half right, Little Byakuya. We're Yorugiku. We are the fusion of Yoruichi and Rangiku although…" a black tail whipped behind her as the naked woman ran a hand up her side, her fingers gliding through black fur, "We decided to try something…unique." Yoruichi grinned at Byakuya with a toothy grin, showing sharp canines.

All Byakuya could do was stare at her. "You fused with Lady Yoruichi in her feline form?"

"Quite."

The body and face was all Rangiku. However, she now had black fur covering her body, with the notable exception of her exposed breasts, her stomach and her hands and feet. On her head sat two cat-ears in place of human ones, each had a dangling Potara earring hanging from them. Though she had Rangiku's face and hair, her eyes possessed Yoruichi's golden glow, looking at Byakuya with a hungry gaze. "Why the surprise, Little Byakuya?" She crawled over to the stoic man, her tail whipping back and forth. "We're your birthday present."

Even someone with an iron-clad will like Byakuya couldn't fight the blush from the naked fur-covered woman's appearance. Shaking his head, Byakuya regained his bearings and scowled at the catwoman. "I do not care who you are or who you're made up of. Leave!"

Smirking, Yorugiku crawled her way over to the captain. Slowly and seductively she crawled, her body swaying with every small step. For once, Byakuya was taken by surprise when the fused Neko pounced, pushing him onto his back. It was only then that he realized that his robe had been untied, feeling her bare breasts push against his chest. Not quite used to this situation, Byakuya merely looked up at the alluring golden gaze of Yorugiku.

"Come now, Little Byakuya." Yorugiku leaned forward until their noses touched. "Surely for one night you can let go of that stoic, ice-hearted attitude of yours. It's your birthday, after all. So why not indulge?" Byakuya had to suppress a groan as she ran her nails up his sides, purring into his ear. "Just for one night. We'll be gone by daybreak and you can even tell yourself that this is just a very pleasant dream…."

Now, while Byakuya had done more than most can when it came to keeping a lid on his emotions, he was but a man; and all men have needs. For the longest time, Byakuya had kept that part of himself that craved a woman's touch neatly tucked away at the corner of his mind. However, one can only keep that part suppressed for so long. Byakuya knew that one of his wife's last requests was for him to be happy with his life, with or without her. So was it wrong to indulge that need with this beautiful woman offering herself to him for just one night?

A hand ran up Yorugiku's furry back, making her purr seductively into his ear. "That's it, Byakuya…" her lips inched ever closer to his, "Happy birthday."

"Mmmmh…."

The kiss between the two was long and deep, with Yorugiku running her hand through his long black hair. Byakuya let out a rare moan as the catwoman licked his lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth as she continued to press her body against Byakuya's. A part of Byakuya was glad that not all of Yoruichi's feline attributes made it into this new woman. He didn't think he'd like it if her tongue was as rough as a cat's.

As the kiss between them broke, Byakuya sat up and wrapped his arms around Yorugiku. The two kissed again, with more passion this time. Yorugiku shivered as his hands roamed her furry body, her earrings jingling as her cat-ears twitched. "Byakuya…" she moaned as the man suddenly attacked her neck. She was surprised by the man's passion. But then, she somewhat remembered him being this passionate when he was a teen during lonesome nights with Yoruichi.

Laying Yorugiku onto her back, Byakuya removed his loosened robe, making Yorugiku lick her lips as he undressed. Laying down on top of her, Byakuya resumed kissing her neck, running his hands up her sides. "Oh, Byakuya…" Yorugiku slurred when he started to kiss his way down her front, suckling on her exposed breasts. Feeling heat wash over her, Yorugiku rubbed her legs together. "That feels so good. But…."

Sitting up, Yorugiku grinned as she pushed Byakuya onto his back. "Now what's this? Licking and nibbling should be our specialty, not yours. She ran a hand up Byakuya's leg until she reached his pitched tent. Looking up at Byakuya, Yorugiku grinned from ear to ear as she lightly squeezed, earning a small groan from the man. "Here. Let us show you…."

Though he still had reservations about this, Byakuya didn't stop the fused catwoman from tugging off his pants. "Mmmmh!" went Yorugiku, who licked her lips in anticipation. "We guess we should stop calling you "Little" Byakuya from now on, huh?"

Her tail swishing madly behind her, Yorugiku leaned down and licked the underside of Byakuya's manhood. "Ahhhh… so thick…." She heard nothing from Byakuya but when she looked up she grinned from the flushed look on his face, his breathing starting to hasten. "Just relax, Byakuya. We told you, we're your birthday present…and you should always enjoy your gifts…."

Yorugiku continued to lick Byakuya's cock, her hand going to fondle his balls. She was pleased to hear low moans finally come from the man. Going further, she put her lips around the head of his slickened cock and bobbed her head up and down, taking him in her mouth. She kept her pace slow as she sucked Byakuya off, wanting to enjoy this moment. When she felt a hand go to her head, scratching her ears, she purred and arched her back in delight. As Byakuya's hand ran through the fur on her back, Yorugiku took him deeper, feeling the head of his cock touch the back of her throat and went deeper, a chorus of gags emanating from her as she gave him deepthroat.

This time the moans came out loud as Yorugiku sucked him off, her gags mixing with her own moans. Her mouth was completely filled with Byakuya's shaft, the catwoman taking him deep with every swallow. Her hands resumed their position and fondled Byakuya's balls, earning an even bigger moan from the man. Yorugiku rolled her eyes into the back of her head as she continued to deepthroat him. Her tongue was completely flattened by his thick girth and it was taking every effort to not choke from the large cock. But even on the verge of being choked by his manhood, Yorugiku enjoyed every second of it, her pussy becoming wet as the intimate minutes rolled by.

Ever the respectable man, Byakuya did not try to skullfuck her as she continued to suck him off, or take advantage of her new, sensitive, furry body. He knew from listening to Captain Unohana that fusion causes one's sense of touch to become doubled but he decided to let Yorugiku take the lead for now.

Byakuya's head slightly rolled backward as he felt his release coming. Not wanting to take Yorugiku by surprise, Byakuya gently raised her head up until only his head remained in her mouth. Yorugiku could sense Byakuya was near the end of his rope when she felt his head begin to pulse. Seconds later Byakuya let out a groan as he filled the catwoman's mouth with his spunk. Yorugiku purred as she swallowed the white treat, not taking her mouth away from his head until she'd milked him of every shot.

Taking her head away, Yorugiku sat up and purred seductively at Byakuya, laying her head on his shoulder. "Mmmh, Byakuya…that was so good…."

Favoring subtle pleasure rather than sheer brutal fucking, Byakuya laid down next to Yorugiku and pulled her close. As he began to pet her furry back Yorugiku closed her eyes and purred, loving Byakuya's gentle caresses. His other hand moved up her leg, reaching her wet womanhood concealed by black fur. Part of Byakuya wondered if this constituted as bestiality but pushed the thought aside. As long as she didn't poof into a cat midway, there was nothing to worry about.

"Meeeeow…" Yorugiku slurred as Byakuya touched her down there, her tail swishing wildly. "Byakuya…" she moaned again, putting a hand on his chest as he slid a finger into her tight cavern. "Mmmh! That's nice…" she whispered. Her hand returned to Byakuya's slick cock, gently stroking it and working him back to hardness. Yorugiku purred louder once Byakuya slid another finger insider her and decided that the foreplay had gone on long enough. "Byakuya…take us," she said, her golden eyes looking into Byakuya's. Wrapping her arms around Byakuya's neck, Yorugiku pulled the man on top of her. "Ravage us, make love to us, do whatever you wish. Remember," she reached down and spread her lips, showing him her pink hole. "This is your special night. And we're your special gift."

Byakuya wondered if there was ever a time in their lives when Yoruichi and Rangiku _weren't_ so promiscuous. Shaking the thought inside, Byakuya pushed into the catwoman, feeling her tight hole embrace him.

Yorugiku arched her back and purred uncontrollably as Byakuya filled her hole. "Ohhhh! So big! Byakuya!" With every thrust into her Byakuya sped up, rubbing up against all of the catwoman's most sensitive spots. His hands on her furry waist tightened their grip as the force of Byakuya's thrusts increased, his cock pumping in and out of her, making the catwoman writhe beneath him. She spread her legs as wide as she could, letting Byakuya go even deeper inside her. "Mmmh!" she groaned, biting down on a finger to try to keep her voice down. "You're so good, Byakuya! You feel amazing!"

Sweat dripped down Byakuya's body as he let his repressed passion take the reins. He suddenly became entranced by this woman's allure and he knew at that moment what he wanted: her. Leaning down, Byakuya captured her lips as he continued to ravage the woman, Yorugiku wrapping her arms and legs around him.

The dead of night was interrupted by the sounds of their lewd moans. Luckily the sound of Byakuya's hips slapping against Yorugiku's was muffled by her black fur, so they were mostly quiet. Yorugiku was absolutely loving her pussy being pounded vigorously by the man, glad she'd finally gotten that stoic, emotionless face of his to be replaced by a mask of passion. But…there was something more she wanted. Missionary was fun and all but the position left her wanting more. "Byakuya, stop for a second," she said, putting a hand on his chest.

Puzzled, Byakuya's motions slowly came to a stop and he pulled out of her. Smiling, Yorugiku rolled onto her front and got onto her hands and knees. Turning her head, the catwoman wiggled her booty in front of Byakuya, licking her lips. "Come do us kitty-style!"

Nodding, Byakuya mounted the woman. "Ohhh…" Yorugiku moaned as she felt Byakuya enter her again, this time going even deeper than before thanks to the new position. Gripping the futon beneath her, Yorugiku responded to Byakuya's fast thrusts by bucking into him, making her large breasts sway, the huge melons jiggling wildly. "Hahhh…so good! We feel so good!"

Once again Byakuya was losing himself to his lust. Eyeing her tail, Byakuya wondered about it and finally gripped the base of it.

"MEEEEEEEOW!" went Yorugiku in a very cat-like shriek. "Oh! Not our tail! That's too sensitive!"

Because Byakuya was behind her, she didn't see the small smirk on his face. "Is that so? Than what would happen if I do this?" Tightening his grip, Byakuya pulled on her tail, making Yorugiku go wild.

"OH GOD!" she shrieked, bucking into him even harder, her furry ass slamming into his pelvis. "Oh! OH! OHHH!" She could feel that wave of pleasure about to hit her and she embraced it fully. To her surprise, Byakuya, who was on the verge of going over the edge himself, let go of her tail and grabbed her furry wrists, tugging them like reins to a horse. "Yes!" Yorugiku cried, her body no longer under her control as Byakuya leaned back, letting Yorugiku bounce on his cock, her breasts bouncing like huge water balloons. "Just like that! Just like that!"

Yorugiku's furry back became covered in sweat as she pushed herself against Byakuya, their sweaty bodies coming together in a sensual grind as their pleasure hit a crescendo. "OH GOD! OHHHHHHH!" Yorugiku purred, her head rolling back as she came. Her juices soaked Byakuya's balls as she began to spasm in his arms. Letting go of her wrists, Byakuya wrapped his arms underneath Yorugiku's cleavage, holding her tightly as he felt his sac tighten. More dignified than most men, Byakuya merely let out a low moan into the fused catwoman's ear as he reached his peak, shooting his load deep, deep inside her. Turning her head, Yorugiku kissed Byakuya as she felt her pussy be filled with white cum, her mind blanking out as her lips touched his.

The two remained glued to each other for several minutes, holding on to one another while on their knees on the futon before coming down from Cloud Nine. Slowly pulling out of Yorugiku, Byakuya lay down on the futon, panting. Purring from satisfaction, Yorugiku lay down next to him, her ears twitching from delight. "Mmmh… that was wonderful," she purred, her face inches from his. Running a hand up his broad chest, Yorugiku smiled. "Don't worry. We'll be gone before dawn. We just need an hour or two to rest and-"

"You may stay until morning."

Yorugiku blinked. "What?"

"You may stay until morning. That's what I said." Byakuya pulled Yorugiku close, secretly admiring the softness of her fur as it touched his heated skin. "You may leave in the morning, but for the rest of the night, you may stay here."

Raising an eyebrow, Yorugiku giggled when she saw the tint of pink on Byakuya's cheeks. So she HAD gotten through Byakuya's stone-cold demeanor. "Thank you, "Big Byakuya", that's so sweet of you," she teased, curling up next to him. Closing her eyes, she said one last thing before she let sleep take her. "Happy birthday, Byakuya."

"Thank you, Yorugiku," Byakuya said as he pulled the covers over them. He thought about removing her earrings while she slept so he didn't have to deal with her when he woke up, but then again….

…It would be rather awkward to explain to everyone why he was in bed with Rangiku and a cat.

The End


End file.
